


Fighting the Blues

by The_BookDragon



Series: Red and Blue [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Long day and short tempers don't mix well





	Fighting the Blues

"Shit!"  
"Pidge, language!"  
"Fuck you, Lance!"  
"Concentrate!"  
"We are, Allura, and you're not helping right now!"  
Lance's temper was frayed right now and was going to punch someone.   
"Gu-GG-Guy-ys-ss-s!"  
"Quiznack!"  
"Oh, you have to be kidding me!?"  
Unfortunately, the universe had decided now would be a good time to send in a robot beast, or that might have been Haggar who made that decision.   
It was officially the worst time they formed Voltron; other than after Shiro had disappeared, during training.  
Red was also in a mood; she was just as tired and cranky as everyone else, all the Lions were.  
Red and Lance finally snapped. Slamming the Red Bayard into its port, they formed a glaive and gutted the robot-beast.   
The others were shocked; Lance had never actually lost his temper while fighting neither had the Red Lion.  
When they got back to the castle, it was apparent Lance needed to be left alone; not even Keith was in the mood to get a verbal lashing from Lance, thank you very much.  
Red had managed to recharge once she got back though her gatáki was puffed up with unspent rage and sadness,"Gatáki, what's wrong?"  
"It's Clarisse's birthday today, and today, in general, has been shitty."  
Understanding came over her, and she curled around him purring. Red alerted her sisters that they were not to be disturbed Blue came into her hangar and began trying to soothe gatáki.   
Both of them had known his grief for ten thousand years.


End file.
